A study of the intrinsic salivary gland secretions and the mechanisms of production and excretion constitute the purpose of this project. Part A: The physiology and dynamics of the elicitation of salivary gland products are studied. The amount of salivary isoamylase in human serum and urine is determined in both normal and abnormal states (hyperamylasemia, macroamylasemia, cystic fibrosis of the pancreas and Sjogrens Syndrome). Diagnostic application is being sought and understanding of the mechanisms of hyperamylasemia. Part B: Studies of fluoride as a sialogogue capable of alleviating and preventing xerostomic symptoms. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mishkin, S., Bates, J., O'Hashi, J., Schneider, P.J., Sniderman, A.O., and Wolf, R.O.: Possible mechanisms of Normal Amylase Activity in Hyperlipemic Pancreatitis. Canadian Medical Association Journal, 115: 1016-1019, 1976. Wolf, R.O., Ross, M., Tarpley, T.T.: Changes in Serum Salivary Isoamylases in Sjogrens Syndrome. Amer. Jour. Clin. Path., 65(6): 1022-1025, 1976.